This invention relates to signs.
With signs at present available, particularly those known generally as changeable copy signs, it is not always possible to place a message on the sign in a simple manner or more particularly to change the sign in a simple manner. Frequently changing or placing a message requires a substantial input of manual effort.
Electronic signs which do not have this disadvantage have a further disadvantage in that such alternative constructions are expensive to produce and require a large capital investment thus reducing the opportunity for use of such more sophisticated electronic signs.